thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Midnight Screenings
Brad's Current Movie Reviews is a show where Brad Jones and his friends take a look at current movies. Episodes *1. The Boondock Saints II All Saint's Day (January 22nd, 2010) *2. Hot Tub Time Machine (March 31st, 2010) *3. Why Did I Get Married Too? (April 9th, 2010) *4. Kick-Ass (April 17th, 2010) *5. "A Nightmare on Elm Street" 2010 (May 4th, 2010) *6. "The Human Centipede" (May 5th, 2010) *7. Twilight: Eclipse (July 9th, 2010) *8. Resident Evil: Afterlife 3D (September 16th, 2010) *9. Titanic II (September 21st, 2010) *10. Tron Legacy (December 20th, 2010) *11. The Worst Films of 2010 (December 22nd, 2010) *12. The Best Films of 2010 (December 29th, 2010) *13. Battle OF Los Angelus (April 21st, 2011) *14. Madea's Big Happy Family (April 27th, 2011) *15. The Midnight Screening of "Mr. Popper's Penguins" (June 23rd, 2011) *16. Brad and Spoony on Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon (July 3rd, 2011) *17. Midnight Screening of "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2" (July 21st, 2011) *18. Guys Gone Wild Spring Break - Young and Hung (July 27th, 2011) *19. The Midnight Screening of "The Smurfs" (August 4th, 2011) *20. The Afternoon Screening of "Spy Kids 4D: All the Time in the World" (August 26th, 2011) *21. The Best and Worst Films of the Summer (September 1st, 2011) *22. The Exterminator (September 8th, 2011) *23. Midnight Screenings in 5 Seconds (September 27th, 2011) *24. Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 1 (November 22nd, 2011) *25. Midnight Screening: Alvin & the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (December 22nd, 2011) *26. The Best Films of 2011 (December 28th, 2011) *27. The Worst Films of 2011 (January 5th, 2012) *28. Star Wars - The Phantom Menace 3D (February 15th, 2012) *29. Midnight Screening: The Hunger Games (March 23rd, 2012) *30. The Raid - Redemption (April 19th, 2012) *31. Midnight Screening: The Avengers (May 5th, 2012) *32. Midnight Screening: Dark Shadows (May 12th, 2012) *33. Midnight Screening: Battleship (May 19th, 2012) *34. Midnight Screening: Chernobyl Diaries (May 26th, 2012) *35. Midnight Screening: Prometheus (June 8th, 2012) *36. Prometheus Re-Review (June 13th, 2012) *37. Midnight Screening: The Amazing Spider-Man (July 3rd, 2012) *38. The Boys See - Katy Perry: Part of Me (July 12th, 2012) *39. Midnight Screening - The Dark Knight Rises (July 21st, 2012) *40. Midnight Screenings 2012 in 5 Seconds (September 6th, 2012) *41. The Best & Worst Films of Summer 2012 (September 20th, 2012) *42. Brad and Jake Review Frankenweenie (October 6th, 2012) *43. Sinister Review (October 12th, 2012) *44. Midnight Screening: Paranormal Activity 4 (October 19th, 2012) *45. Brad and Jake Review Wreck-It Ralph (November 3rd, 2012) *46. Skyfall Review (November 10th, 2012) *47. Twilight - Breaking Dawn Part 2 (November 23rd, 2012) *48. Fathom Screening - Reservoir Dogs (December 7th, 2012) *49. Fathom Screening - Pulp Fiction (December 13th, 2012) *50. Midnight Screening - The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (December 15th, 2012) *51. Django Unchained (Condensed) (December 27th, 2012) *52. Midnight Screening - Texas Chainsaw 3D (Condensed) (January 7th, 2013) *53. The Best Films of 2012 (January 10th, 2013) *54. The Worst Films of 2012 (January 17th, 2013) *55. "The Last Stand" & "Mama" (January 19th, 2013) *56. Midnight Screenings - "Parker" & "Hansel & Gretal: Witch Hunters" (January 26th, 2013) *57. Midnight Screenings - "A Good Day to Die Hard" & "Beautiful Creatures" (February 16th, 2013) *58. Midnight Screenings - The Last Exorcism Part II (March 2nd, 2013) *59. Midnight Screenings - "Oz: The Great and Powerful" and "Dead Man Down" (March 9th, 2013) *60. Midnight Screening - The Call (March 16th, 2013) *61. Midnight Screening - The Croods (March 29th, 2013) *62. Midnight Screening - G.I. Retaliation & The Host (April 2nd, 2013) *63. Midnight Screening - Evil Dead & Jurassic Park 3D (April 6th, 2013) *64. Midnight Screening - Scary Movie 5 (April 13th, 2013) *65. Midnight Screening - Oblivion (April 20th, 2013) *66. Midnight Screening - Pain & Gain (April 27th, 2013) *67. Midnight Screenings 2013 in 5 Seconds (May 2nd, 2013) *68. Midnight Screening - Iron Man 3 (May 4th, 2013) *69. Midnight Screenings - The Great Gatsby & Peeples (May 11th, 2013) *70. Midnight Screening - Star Trek: Into Darkness (May 20th, 2013) *71. Midnight Screening - The Hangover Part III (May 25th, 2013) *72. Midnight Screenings - Epic and Fast & Furious 6 (May 26th, 2013) *73. Midnight Screening - After Earth (June 1st, 2013) *74. Midnight Screenings - "The Purge" & "The Internship" (June 8th, 2013) *75. Midnight Screening - This is the End (June 13th, 2013) *76. Midnight Screening - Man of Steel (June 15th, 2013) *77. Man of Steel Re-Review (June 18th, 2013) *78. Midnight Screenings - World War Z & Monsters University (June 22nd, 2013) *79. Midnight Screening - White House Down (June 29th, 2013) *80. Midnight Screenings - The Lone Ranger & Despicable Me 2 (July 4th, 2013) *81. Midnight Screening - Pacific Rim (July 13th, 2013) *82. Midnight Screening - "Red 2" & "Turbo" (July 20th, 2013) *83. Midnight Screenings - "The Conjuring" and R.I.P.D." (July 21st, 2013) *84. Midnight Screening - The Wolverine (July 27th, 2013) *85. Midnight Screening - The Smurfs 2 (August 2nd, 2013) *86. Midnight Screening - 2 Guns (August 3rd, 2013) *87. Midnight Screenings - "Percy Jackson" & "We're the Millers" (August 8th, 2013) *88. Midnight Screenings - "Elysium" & "Planes" (August 16th, 2013) *89. Midnight Screenings - "Kick-Ass 2" & "The Butler" (August 17th, 2013) *90. Midnight Screenings - The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones & Paranoia (August 23rd, 2013) *91. Midnight Screenings - "One Direction: This Is Us" & "Getaway" (August 31st, 2013) *92. Midnight Screenings 2013 in 5 Seconds, Part 2 (September 5th, 2013) *93. Midnight Screening - Riddick (September 7th, 2013) *94. Midnight Screenings - "Insidious: Chapter Two" and "The Family" (September 14th, 2013) *95. Midnight Screenings - "Prisoners" and "Battle of the Year" (September 27th, 2013) *96. Midnight Screenings - "Rush" and "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2" (October 4th, 2013) *97. Midnight Screenings - "Gravity" and "Runner Runner" (October 5th, 2013) *98. Midnight Screenings - "Machete Kills" & "Captain Phillips" (October 12th, 2013) *99. Midnight Screenings - "Escape Plan" & "Carrie" (October 19th, 2013) *100. Midnight Screenings - "The Counselor" & "Bad Grandpa" (October 26th, 2013) *101. Midnight Screenings - "Ender's Game" & "The Shining" (November 2nd, 2013) *102. Midnight Screenings - Thor: The Dark World & 12 Years a Slave (November 9th, 2013) *103. Midnight Screenings - "Dirty Harry" & "Free Birds" (November 10th, 2013) *104. Midnight Screenings - Risky Business & The Last Man Holiday (November 16th, 2013) *105. Midnight Screenings - Catching Fire & Delivery Man (November 23rd, 2013) *106. "Homefront" & "Frozen" (November 30th, 2013) *107. Out of the Furnace, Rifftrax Live & Black Nativity (December 8th, 2013) *108. The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug & Tyler Perry's A Madea Christmas (December 14th, 2013) *109. Anchorman 2, American Hustle & Walking with Dinosaurs (December 21st, 2013) *110. Top 20 Midnight Screenings Moments of 2013 (January 2nd, 2014) *111. Paranormal Activity 5 & The Legend of Hercules (January 12th, 2014) *112. Lone Survivor & Her (January 17th, 2014) *113. Best Movies of 2013 (January 22nd, 2014) *114. I, Frankenstein & The Nut Job (January 25th, 2014) *115. Fast Times at Ridgemont High (January 26th, 2014) *116. The Worst Films of 2013 (January 31st, 2014) *117. That Awkward Moment & Ride Along (February 2nd, 2014) *118. The Monuments Men and The Lego Movie (February 8th, 2014) *119. Robocop (2014) & Vampire Academy (February 14th, 2014) *120. Endless Love & About Last Night (February 15th, 2014) *121. Midnight Screenings 2013 in 5 Seconds, Part 3 (February 21st, 2014) *122. Pompeii & 3 Days to Kill (February 22nd, 2014) *123. Winter's Tale (February 28th, 2014) *124. Non-Stop & Son of God (March 1st, 2014) *125. 300: Rise of an Empire & Mr. Peabody & Sherman (March 8th, 2014) *126. Need for Speed & Veronica Mars (March 15th, 2014) *127. Tyler Perry's The Single Moms Club (March 16th, 2014) *128. Divergent & Muppets Most Wanted (March 22nd, 2014) *129. Noah & Sabotage (March 29th, 2014) *130. God's Not Dead (March 30th, 2014) *131. Captain America: The Winter Soldier (April 5th, 2014) *132. Silence of the Lambs & The Grand Budapest Hotel (April 6th, 2014) *133. Oculus & Draft Day (April 12th, 2014) *134. Raid 2 & Nymphomaniac Vol. 1 (April 13th, 2014) Links *Brad's Current Movie Reviews on TGWTG.com Category:Content Category:TGWTG Category:Shows